


Healing

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the episode "North."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the episode "North."

Fraser looked over at Ray sleeping beside him and wondered if it was foolish to hope that Ray's decision to come north with him was motivated by more than guilt, honor, and friendship.

Fraser looked up at the stars and felt his own guilt resonating within him, like a chord echoing across miles. He thought of the bullet lodged in his spine. How many weeks had he spent burying his resentment against Ray, the sense of betrayal that was heightened by the feelings he wouldn't admit to himself?

Fraser closed his eyes and decided he was finished with being frightened, finished with being angry.

He opened his eyes and looked over at his partner again. "Ray?" Fraser knew that what he was about to do may have drastic consequences that could permanently unravel the seemingly fragile cord that held their friendship together. But he could not carry on like this any longer.

"Yeah, Benny?" Ray opened one eye sleepily.

It felt as if he was moving in slow motion as he reached for Ray, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his lips to Ray's. Please don't push me way, he thought desperately. I need you.

Relief coursed through Fraser as Ray pulled him even closer, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. Fraser pulled away finally, burying his face in Ray's shoulder. "Ray," he murmured, "Ray I…."

"It's okay," Ray whispered. "It's okay. I know."

Fraser breathed deeply, feeling his heart pound in his chest, as if it were tearing down four carefully constructed walls. "It is now, Ray," he said. "It is now."


End file.
